Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 33
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. 'Adamaris, ik weet zeker dat hij niks slechts bedoelde!' klonk Rosanna's opbeurende stem buiten de tentflappen. 'Nee!' snauwde Adamaris.'Oprotten nu.' Ze hoorde Rosanna luid zuchten voor ze wegdraafde. De anderen konden de missie wel zonder haar uitvoeren. Ze snapte niet waarom Naito dié grens was overgegaan; ze wou alleen maar meehelpen in het debat en bovendien zou hij toch geen keuzes maken uit zichzelf. Hoezo begon hij dan over háár? Het ging over hem op deze missie, en dat zou nog een poosje zo zijn. Nadat hij over Kiraya was begonnen had Adamaris hem in het gezicht gestompt en daarna was ze verdwenen om haar tent op te zetten in een grotje op het strand, waar niemand buiten Rosanna natuurlijk haar had kunnen vinden. Als mensen poep deden ging ze graag even op zichzelf gezellig genieten en dat had ze gedaan; met een zacht deken om zich heen en een kopje thee terwijl ze door een fotoboek van Roosje, haar kat bladerde. 'Adamaris?' klonk Naito's stem plots op buiten de tent.'Ben je hier?' Adamaris schrok zich een hoedje en haar boek vloog zowat uit haar handen terwijl ze haar mond bedekte en voor de ingang hurkte. 'Ik kom even zeggen dat het me niet spijt.' zei Naito vervolgens.'Het is mijn zus, ze hoort bij mij.' 'Klootzak, wil je niet wat beter is voor haar?' siste Adamaris.'Hier heeft ze ouders. In Huize Smaragd niet. En ik denk dat die plek een beetje luguber zou zijn voor haar.' 'Ik zorg wel dat ze het er leuk vind, ik heb jouw advies niet nodig!' snauwde Naito. 'Ik geef geen advies,' zei Adamaris daarop.'Ik probeer door te dringen door je schedel. Trouwens, dan moet je nog niet beginnen over mijn zus.' 'Wel je eigen schuld hoor,' zei Naito, 'je lijkt precies op mij.' 'Bek dicht!' gilde Adamaris. 'Waarom zou ik?' Ze duwde de tentflappen open en stortte zich op Naito. Beiden vielen half in het water en Adamaris gaf hem een vuistslag op zijn kin. 'Zwijg over mijn zus!!' brulde Adamaris woedend.'Dit gaat niet over mij!!' 'Natuurlijk wel!' riep Naito terwijl hij haar van zijn borst probeerde te duwen. 'Nee!' gilde het mensenmeisje weer.'Je bent de enige die ik vertrouwde! En zelfs dan nog zat je ongevraagd in mijn spullen te neuzen! Je hebt geen recht!!!' Ze duwde hem weg en draafde terug het rotspad op. Hij kwam haar gelukkig niet achterna en al gauw bereikte ze de steigers weer. Ze wachtte een poosje en nam dan de ferry terug naar de overkant en naar het landhuis van de barones en eenmaal daar aangekomen ging ze op zoek naar haar vrienden. 'Adamaris!' riep Orabelle vanachter een open plekje met een paar struiken.'Hierzo!' Adamaris draafde er gauw heen en volgde de Levende Pop richting het kleine tentenkampje van de anderen. Ze ging naast Rosanna op een lakentje zitten en sloeg haar armen om haar knieën. 'Heb je Naito in elkaar geslagen?' vroeg Rosanna scherp. 'Waaruit concludeer je dat nou?' ketste Adamaris. 'Er hangt bloed aan je knokkels.' Adamaris veegde gauw haar vuisten af aan het gras en verstopte ze in de plooien van haar knieën.'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt.' Rosanna kirde en sloeg haar armen om een spartelende Adamaris heen.'Eigenlijk verdiende hij het wel een beetje,' fluisterde ze, 'Beginnen over je zus of zo. Ik wist niet dat je er een had.' 'Ze is dood,' zei Adamaris bot, 'En ik sloeg hem omdat hij mijn privacy schendde.' 'Natuurlijk,' lachte Rosanna.'Heb je Bethanny al ontmoet?' 'Nee, 'tuurlijk niet,' antwoordde Adamaris. 'Al goed, dan gaan we naar haar toe.' 'Wat denkt zij erover?' vroeg Adamaris terwijl de twee meisjes opstonden en over het kiezelpaadje richting het landhuis wandelden. 'Ze wil heel graag blijven,' zei Rosanna.'Ik zou me best schuldig voelen als ik Naito was. Onderhand vinden de meesten al dat we haar moeten laten.' Adamaris zweeg terwijl ze de deuren openden en naar binnen glipten. 'Veronique!' riep Rosanna. 'Ja?' klonk een luide stem uit de theekamer. 'We brengen even een bezoekje aan Betthany!' schreeuwde Rosanna terug. 'Oké!' Rosanna nam Adamaris' hand vast en de twee meisjes draafden de hal door en de trappen op. Ze liepen een hoek om en na een paar stappen stopte Rosanna voor een ivoorwitte deur die versierd was met gouden accentjes. Ze klopte een keer aan en er klonk een stemmetje; 'Ja?' Adamaris volgde Rosanna naar binnen en zag de schattigste achtjarige zitten die ze ooit had gezien. Het meisje had kort lichtgoudbruin haar en bleke, parelkleurige ogen. 'Hey Betthany,' groette Rosanna zachtjes. 'Hallo!' piepte Betthany verlegen. Ze droeg een licht smaragdgroen jurkje met veel kant en frutsels en had twee strikjes in haar haren. In haar handen hield ze een pop vast.'Spelen jullie mee?' Rosanna knikte en nam nog een pop uit de speeldoos. Adamaris maakte een coole stad voor Betthany om in te spelen. Betthany en Rosanna speelden een goed uur met Betthany's poppen en daarna had het meisje zin om te gaan wandelen. 'Heeft Naito haar al ontmoet?' vroeg Adamaris zachtjes terwijl ze met Betthany naar de open plek wandelden. 'Nee, alleen ik en nu jij. De barones vertrouwde niet direct iemand anders. Dit zal de eerste keer worden voor de anderen.' 'Oh, oké,' zei Adamaris terwijl ze tussen de bomen door schoven en Betthany zo nu en dan optilden om haar over gevallen takken heen te helpen. 'Psst..' zei Rosanna en ze nam Adamaris even opzij terwijl Betthany zich verwonderde over een klein blauw vogeltje.'Betthany weet niet dat Naito haar broer is.' Adamaris knikte zwijgend en bracht Betthany daarna de open plek op. Naito was terug en ze wisselde een korte, hele scherpe blik met hem voor ze neerhurkte bij Betthany en haar beide handen vastnam.'Betthany, dit is Naito.' Het viel Adamaris op dat Naito blauwe plekken had op zijn wang en kaak, maar blijkbaar had Cornelius de echte wonden genezen. Ze voelde zich maar een beetje schuldig. Betthany gaf Naito beleefd een hand en daarna deed ze hetzelfde bij de anderen. Adamaris kon zien hoe gekwetst Naito was door Betthany's onwetendheid. Ze ging zitten in kleermakerszit en prutste wat aan het gras terwijl Betthany tikkertje met Rosanna speelde en Naito mokkend op een afgekapte boomstam zat. Hij babbelde wat met Cornelius. Adamaris snoof even en keek toe hoe Betthany gillend tussen de bomen door dartelde en de kliffen op hupte. 'Kijk uit!!!' gilde Rosanna plots. Iedereen schrok zich een hoedje en Naito en Cornelius schoten zelfs overeind. Adamaris draaide zich met een ruk om toen ze Betthany over de rand van de klif zag verdwijnen. Rosanna schoot er met verbazingwekkende snelheid heen, haar armen uitgestoken, en viel op haar buik neer bij de rand voor ze een stuk naar voor schoof. 'Ze heeft haar!' riep Adamaris terwijl ze er gauw heen rende. Rosanna gleed steeds een beetje verder naar voren terwijl ze verwoed haar tenen in de rotsgrond duwde om grip te vinden. Toen dat niet lukte begon ze achterwaarts te schoppen in een poging om met de kracht van de slag naar achteren te schuiven. 'Rosanna!' krijste Adamaris toen het mensenmeisje vooruit gleed en uit het zicht verdween. Zonder aarzelen sprong ze erachteraan met maar de lichtste hoop dat het water hoog genoeg was om ze op te vangen. Terwijl ze zich zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon een goede houding gaf om zo pijnlijk mogelijk in het water te vallen, analyseerde ze de zee. Er waren blijkbaar niet veel scherpe rotsen, een kleibodem wel, de golven waren matig maar er waren wel zinkgaten. Dat kon ze zien door de donkere vlekken. Het water leek diep genoeg; er waren grote rimpelingen op de plek waar Rosanna en Betthany in het water waren gevallen. Adamaris viel met een luide klap in het water en vloekte in haar hoofd van de onvermijdelijke pijn; het was immers een hoge val en ze kon alleen hopen dat Betthany ietwat kon zwemmen. Die gedachte verdween direct toen ze de kleibodem onder haar schoenen voelde duwen. Het was hier amper anderhalve meter diep! Adamaris keek om zich heen zodra ze terug boven water kwam en ging op zoek naar de oranjerode vlek van Rosanna's haar. Zodra ze haar vriendin had gevonden ging ze er heen; Rosanna leek oké. Het mensenmeisje draaide zich om op het moment dat een al wat grotere golf kwam aanzetten en ze werden kopje onder geslagen. Ze vloekte hoestend toen ze weer boven kwam.'Waar in hemelsnaam is Betthany?!' gilde ze flippend, panisch om zich heen kijkend. 'Ik heb haar!' gilde Rosanna een stukje verderop. Adamaris zwom er gauw heen en greep Betthany's andere arm vast zoals Rosanna deed.'Naar de kust, nu,' zei Adamaris en ze hielden Betthany omhoog terwijl ze spetterend naar het kleine kiezelstrand waadden waar Cornelius aan kwam klauterend met Orabelle vlak achter zich aan. De twee sprongen neer op het strand waardoor de kiezels alle richtingen uit sprongen en hielpen Rosanna en Adamaris het land op. Rosanna boog zich over Betthany heen en schudde haar zo waardoor ze water uitbraakte en weer kon ademen. Adamaris wrong haar natte haren uit en bleef hijgend op de stenen zitten terwijl ze zwaar uitpufte. Orabelle ging voor Adamaris zitten. 'Jij domme, roekeloze, kleine...!' tierde ze terwijl ze Adamaris woest heen en weer schudde.'Waarom ben je altijd zo dapper?!' en ze perste het mensenmeisje tegen zich aan.'Niet meer van kliffen springen!' 'Dat kan ik je niet beloven, Orabibi!' zei Adamaris plagerig.'Nu, laten we ons voorbereiden op de woede van de barones.' 'Oh jee..' verzuchte Orabelle toen de barones kwam aanrennen via een gammel houten trapje. De zwangere vrouw waggelde naar ze toe en tot iedereens gigantische verbazing omhelsde ze ze allemaal. 'Ach, zonder jullie wat Betthany verdronken!' verzuchte ze. 'Nou, eigenlijk niet,' begon Adamaris, 'Want zie je eigenlijk is het onze schuld dat ze in het water viel in de eerste plaats.' 'Ach, dat maakt helemaal niet uit!' zei ze koddig terwijl ze een zwijgende Betthany optilde en vasthield.'Kom lieve kinderen, we gaan naar boven!' Adamaris trok haar wenkbrauwen op naar Rosanna, die al net zo verward keek. 'Ach, ik heb die stoute kinderen boven al een oorveeg gegeven!' 'Waarom nou?' vroeg Cornelius. 'Ach, omdat zij daar bleven luieren terwijl jullie helemaal hier heen sprongen en doken en klommen! Zoiets doe je niet elke dag!' 'In ons geval wel hoor,' giechelde Orabelle, 'Maar we zijn al blij dat Betthany oké is. Bedankt om ons te sparen!' 'Sparen? Ach nee, jullie vertrekken direct.' zei de barones.'Geen gezwem meer voor ons! Betthany blijft.' Adamaris wisselde blikken met de anderen.'Hoe bedoelt u?' 'Ach, wat ik bedoel? Haar broer wil haar niet meer.' De schemering was net gevallen en het groepje van acht stond in de felle zeebries te kijken naar de andere oever van de rivier, waar het landhuis van de baron en barones majestueus gloeide in de avondzon. Valerie en Grace kibbelden luid over wie van hen beste vriendinnen was geworden met Betthany, en Naito zat zwijgend op zijn paard toe te kijken. 'Sorry dat ik je bekritiseerde,' zei Adamaris tegen hem.'Ik heb gewoon nooit een echte relatie gehad sinds ik 12 was, dus wat weet ik nou.' Naito haalde zijn schouders op.'Het is oké. Je hebt het al goed gemaakt door bijna je benen te breken om haar te redden. Misschien kan ik haar ooit weer bezoeken.' Ze zwaaiden naar de drie kleine figuurtjes aan de andere oever terwijl ze wegreden. Ver weg naar een plek waar ze de volgende familieleden van Naito zouden aantreffen. Hopelijk zou die missie minder emotioneel worden dan deze. Hoofdstuk 32 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 34 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken